firefandomcom-20200223-history
Mississauga Fire
History The Mississauga Fire & Emergency Services (MFES) was established in 1968 through the merging of local fire departments from Port Credit, Cooksville, Lakeview, Malton, Meadowvale, and the Toronto Township Volunteer Fire Department. By 1975, Mississauga's fire service was a full time fire department. The first stations to open as the Mississauga Fire Department were Station 104 and the original Station 106. All stations and apparatus were renumbered to the present day 100 series numbers in the early 1990s. MFES co-ordinates with Toronto Fire Services, Brampton Fire & Emergency Services, Peel Regional Paramedics, Peel Regional Police, and Toronto Pearson Fire & Emergency Services. Former Fire Stations Apparatus roster Station 101 Headquarters - 15 Fairview Rd. West @ Hurontario St. (Cooksville) Built & Occupied 1974 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7574052928/ Aerial 101] - 1998 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Smeal (1750/300/100' Rearmount Tower) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/46036002@N05/16124440735/ Pumper 101] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (2250/500/60F) (SN#213061-01) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15225418481/ Squad 101] - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1500/500/40F) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7265530492/ Air & Light 101] - 2011 Freightliner M2 106 / 1987 Dependable (2012 Dependable refurbishment) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14757089240/ Car 106 (Platoon Chief)] - 2009 Toyota Highlander Hybrid :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7571531152/ Car 108 (District Chief)] - 2011 Ford Expedition Max Special Service Vehicle (South District) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14766539758/in/set-72157646934356161 Car 110] (Spare Chief Van) - 2006 Chevrolet Express 2500 (ex-C107? / C108? / C109?) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/6808551970/in/set-72157622436630585 Car 122] (Fire Prevention) - 2008 Ford Escape XLT :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14766534510/in/set-72157646934356161 Car 125] - 2006 Chevrolet Express 2500 (ex-C107? / C108? / C109?) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14930207166/in/set-72157646934356161 Car 160] - 2003 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15817021331/ Car 161] - 2009 Chevrolet Express cube van :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14950069011/in/set-72157646934356161 Car 162] - 2004 Chevrolet Express 1500 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14953195785/in/set-72157646934356161 Car 166] - 2004 Chevrolet Express 1500 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5145965401/in/set-72157623842482438 Car 167] - 1999 Chevrolet Express cube van :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/4000393103/in/set-72157622436630585 Car 181] - 2001 Chevrolet Express 1500 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7183627138/ Car 182] - 200? Chevrolet Express ?500 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15344059399/ Pumper 152] - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR / Smeal (1750/500/25F) (ex-P122, ex-S105, ex-P106) Station 102 - 710 Third St. @ Cawthra Rd. (Lakeview) Built 1978 - 1979, Occupied 1979 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4459963449/ Pumper 102] - 2003 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / 2006 Dependable (1750/500/50F) (ex-S150, ex-S107, ex-P122) (Originally Smeal pumper body (1500/500/30F), rebuilt by Dependable Emergency Vehicles after 2005 rollover accident as S107) (Click here to view article) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5575335596/ Parade] - 1952 Bickle-Seagrave Anniversary Series pumper (625/100) Station 103 - 2035 Lushes Ave. @ Southdown Rd. (Clarkson) Built 1984 - 1985, Occupied 1985 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5774559710/ Aerial 103] - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (2250/450/50F/105' Rearmount) (SO#3???) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5117927039/ Pumper 103] - 2009 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1250/500/50F) (SN#29500) Station 104 - 62 Port St. West (Port Credit) Built 1955, Occupied 1968 : [http://spartanerv.com/delivery.aspx?id=54541 Pumper 104] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (2250/500/60F) (SN#213146-01) Station 105 - 7101 Goreway Dr. (Malton) Built 1981, Occupied 1982 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7577435770/ Aerial 105] - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1500/200/20F/105' Rearmount) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7577436748/ Squad 105] - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Seagrave Canada (1500/500/50F) Station 106 - 1355 Winding Trail @ Dixie Road (Dixie) Built 2011 - 2013, Occupied 2013 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7890110132/ Aerial 106] - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1500/250/20F/85' Rearmount Tower) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7574051424/ Squad 106] - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1750/500/50F) (ex-S101) Station 107 - 1965 Dundas St. West (Erindale) Built 1968 - 1970, Occupied 1970 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5395635699/ Aerial 107] - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (2250/450/50F/105' Rearmount) (SO#3???) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5118529752/ Squad 107] - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1500/500/40F) Station 108 - 2267 Britannia Rd. West (Streetsville) Built 1979 - 1980, Occupied 1980 :[http://spartanerv.com/delivery.aspx?id=49072 Pumper 108] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (2250/500/60F) (SN#213061-03) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5575336360/ Tanker 101] - 2000 Freightliner FL112 / Dependable (1250/2000/500F) Station 109 - 1735 Britannia Rd. East (Britannia) Built & Occupied 1977 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7571530652/ Pumper 109] - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1500/500/55' Rearmount) (ex-P104) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7890091796/ HazMat 101] - 1994 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable Station 110 - 2316 Hurontario St. @ The Queensway (Queensway) Built 1981 - 1982, Occupied 1982 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4590106529/ Aerial 110] - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1500/400/25F/105' Rearmount) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15527989201/ Pumper 110] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (2250/500/60F) (SN#213061-02) Station 111 - 2740 Derry Rd. West (Meadowvale) Built 1982 - 1983, Occupied 1983 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/46490307@N04/7046003311/ Aerial 111] - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (2250/450/50F/105' Rearmount) (SO#3???) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4486104373/ Squad 111] - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1500/500/40F) Station 112 - 4090 Creditview Rd. @ Shagbark Cres. (Erindale Station) Built 1984, Occupied 1985 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4460691776/ Pumper 112] - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR / Becker / Dependable (1250/500/30F) (ex-P101) Station 114 - 5845 Falbourne St. (Heartland) Built & Occupied 1990 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5087195599/ Pumper 114] - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1250/500/50F) (ex-P101) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7890095710/ Squad 114] - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1500/500/40F) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5215685842/ Trench Rescue 101] - 1997 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / 1990 Dependable walk-in rescue (ex-R114) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7841673724/ Special Ops 101] - 2006 Freightliner M2 112 pod truck :(H101 and TR101 alternate between station 109 and 114. While the HazMat can be at Station 109, TR101 will be at Station 114. According to information, the two trucks switch between halls every other month for crew training.) Station 115 - 4595 Glen Erin Dr. (Erin Mills) Built & Occupied 1991 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/10232649974/in/set-72157622436630585 Aerial 115] - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Smeal (1750/400/105' Rearmount) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5209526715/ Pumper 115] - 2003 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30F) (ex-S111) Station 116 - 6825 Tomken Rd. (West Malton) Built 2011 - 2012, Occupied 2012 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4874393692/ Pumper 116] - 2009 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1250/500/50F) (SN#29493) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5215686330/ Squad 150] - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1750/500/50F) (ex-P114, ex-P101) Station 117 - 1090 Nuvik Ct. (North Dixie) Built & Occupied 1999 :[http://spartanerv.com/delivery.aspx?id=54542 Pumper 117] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (2250/500/60F) (SN#213146-02) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7932251928/ Command Post 101] - 2011 Freightliner M2 106 / 1997 Metalfab (2011 Peel Truck refurbishment) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/13205529263/ Car 109] (District Chief) - 2011 Ford Expedition Max Special Service Vehicle (Northeast District) Station 118 - 1045 Bristol Rd. West @ Terry Fox Way (East Credit) Built & Occupied 1996 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4486754848/ Pumper 118] - 1996 HME 1871 / Smeal (1250/400/55' Rearmount) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4460788630/ Canteen 101] - 1991 GMC / PK Welding step van :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/6319868462/ Car 107] (District Chief) - 2011 Ford Expedition Max Special Service Vehicle (Northwest District) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7932242884/ Pumper 155] - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR / Smeal / 2008 Dependable (1500/500/40F) (ex-P114) (Originally Smeal pumper body (1500/500/25F), built on new Dependable body after 2008 accident, original 1500 gpm pump and pump panel kept) Station 119 - 3201 Elmbank Rd. (Airport) Built & Occupied 1999 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7577437766/ Pumper 119] - 1996 HME 1871 / Smeal (1250/400/55' Rearmount) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5574749171/ Pumper 150] - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR / Smeal (1750/500/25F) (ex-P108, ex-P101) Station 121 - 6745 Mavis Rd. (Meadowvale Village) Built 2001 - 2002, Occupied 2002 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4486754452/ Pumper 121] - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR / Becker / Dependable (1250/500/30F) Station 122 - 3600 Thomas St. @ Tenth Line West (Churchill Meadows) Built 2002 - 2003, Occupied 2003 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15205477736/ Pumper 122] - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1250/500/50F) (ex-P110) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/29164028@N00/5978092273/ Rehab 101] - 1999 Chevrolet Express cube van :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7183623776/ Car 184] (Extrication Team) - 1991 Ford F250 / Dependable box rescue :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14757214757/ Aerial 151] - 1995 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Superior / Smeal (1250/260/105' Rearmount) (SE#15??) (ex-A111) : [http://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7571529698/ Parade] - 1934 GMC / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (2012 Dependable refurbishment) Garry W. Morden Centre (MFES Training Facility) - 7535 Ninth Line (Lisgar) Built 2010 - 2012, Occupied 2012 :Lobby display - 1926 Bickle-Seagrave pumper (2012 Dependable refurbishment) :Training - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Smeal (1500/500/55' Rearmount) (ex-P117) The centre serves as the training ground for almost 700 Fire and Emergency Services personnel and features programs that specialize in fire suppression, structural collapse and auto extrication. The training centre is also used by Peel Regional Police as well as the Canadian Forces Toronto Scottish Regiment. Spare apparatus :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7574052120/ Aerial 150] - 1995 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Superior / Smeal (1250/260/105' Rearmount) (SE#15??) (ex-A107) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14757214757/ Aerial 151] - 1995 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Superior / Smeal (1250/260/105' Rearmount) (SE#15??) (ex-A111) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5574749171/ Pumper 150] - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR / Smeal (1750/500/25F) (ex-P108, ex-P101) :[http://dukeaerial.com/fire/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/P151.jpg/ Pumper 151] - 1996 HME 1871 Penetrator / Superior (1250/500) (SE#1690) (ex-P103, ex-P101) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15344059399/ Pumper 152] - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR / Smeal (1750/500/25F) (ex-P122, ex-S105, ex-P106) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/5996025943/ Pumper 153] - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR / Smeal (1750/500/25F) (ex-P110) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/13180736974/ Pumper 154] - 1993 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Superior (1250/400) (SE#1351) (50' Telesquirt removed 2014) (ex-P109) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7932242884/ Pumper 155] - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR / Smeal / 2008 Dependable (1500/500/40F) (ex-P114) (Originally Smeal pumper body (1500/500/25F), built on new Dependable body after 2008 accident; original 1500 gpm pump and pump panel kept) (Click here to view article) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5215686330/ Squad 150] - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1750/500/50F) (ex-P114, ex-P101) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14766539758/in/set-72157646934356161 Car 110] (Spare Chief Van) - 2006 Chevrolet Express 2500 (ex-C107? / C108? / C109?) :Note: All spare apparatus are housed at different fire stations or at the Garry W. Morden Centre Assignment unknown : 2012 Chevrolet Express 3500 cutaway van : 2012 Chevrolet Express 3500 135" cargo vans (2x) : 2012 Chevrolet Orlando Retired apparatus :2005 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Seagrave Canada (1500/500/50F) (ex-S150, ex-S107) (Heavily damaged by heat from 04/23/2014 industrial fire) (Click here to view damage) :2003 Dodge Durango (ex-C106) :1996 HME 1871 / 1988 Dependable walk-in rescue (Sold to Springwater Township Fire and Emergency Services (Ontario)) :1996 HME 1871 / 1988 Dependable walk-in rescue (Sold to North Middlesex Fire Department) :1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte (1250/500) (ex-P154, ex-P116) : 1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte (1250/500) (ex-P152, ex-P102) : 1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte (1250/500) (ex-P150, ex-P115) :1991 Pierce Lance / Superior / Smeal (1250/250/105' Rearmount) (ex-A151, ex-A105) (SE#1163) (Sold to Lambton College) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior / Smeal (1250/250/105' Rearmount) (ex-A103, ex-A104) (SE#1072) (Sold to Perth-Andover Fire Rescue) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior / Smeal (1250/250/105' Rearmount) (ex-A150, ex-A110) (SE#1071) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1250/500/50' Telesquirt) (ex-P108, ex-P15) :1989 Mack MR688P / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SE#915) :1989 Mack MR688P / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SE#914) :1988 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#MS-6000-117) :1987 Mack MR688S / Anderson / Bronto articulating platform (1250/225/85' Rearmount) (ex-A106) :1986 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) :1986 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) :1986 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) :1984 King CM-1 pumper (1050/500) :1984 King CM-1 pumper (1050/500) :1984 GMC C7000 / Mond heavy rescue (Sold to Pelham Fire Services (Ontario)) :1984 GMC / PK Welding heavy rescue (Sold to Wasaga Beach Fire Department) :1983 Pemfab / Pierreville / 1988 Anderson tower (1050/500/92' Bronto) (SN#PFT-1175) (ex-Aerial Tower 1) :1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville quint (1050/400/100' rear-mount) (SN#PFT-1251) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Verdun. Later Service de Sécurité Incendie Montréal) :1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1250) :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville quint (840/400/75' mid-mount) (SN#PFT-1081) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Pierre. Later Service de Sécurité Incendie Montréal) :1981 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1078) (ex-Pumper 1) :1981 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1981 Ford C900 / Pierreville tanker (300/1500/150AFFF) (SN#-PFT-1013) (Sold to Erin Fire Department (Ontario)) :1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1978 Dodge / King mini-pumper (Sold to Pays Plat First Nation Fire Department) :1977 Ford C900 / King pumper (840/50' telesqurt) (Sold to King Township Fire and Emergency Services) :1976 Oshkosh / LTI articulating tower (1250/250/85' rearmount) (ex-A101) :1976 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T76-163) (Sold to Qu'Appelle Fire Department) :1976 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1973 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500/700F) (SN#PFT-339) (ex-Pumper 5) :1973 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500/700F) :1972 Ford C900 / Thibault (840/200/100' rearmount) (Sold to Bradford-West Gwillimbury Fire and Emergency Services) :1971 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1971 Ford C900 / King quint (840/200/100' midmount) (SN#70039) (Sold to Antigonish Fire Department) :1968 Ford C900 / King quint (840/???/100') (Sold to Woolwich Township Fire Department) :1967 Dodge / King pumper (625/500) (Sold to Algoma Steel Fire Department) :1967 Dodge / King pumper (625/500) (SN#65064) (Sold to Hampden Fire Department) :1960 GMC / Marsh pumper (625/500) :1958 Dodge D700 / King pumper (Sold to Argyle Fire Protection Team) :1958 Ford C / Lafrance pumper (500/250) :1957 Lafrance 810-PNC foam tender (840/800) :1954 Dodge / Bickle pumper (625/500) :1950 Lafrance 710-PJC pumper :1949 Lafrance hose truck Future plans *Construction tenders were called in March 2014 for a new Station 119 located at 6375 Airport Road for better response coverage and to the replace the existing leased facility. Occupancy is scheduled for 2015. *Station 120 is planned for 2015 - 2016 in the Hurontario and Eglinton area. *Station 123 is planned for 2015 - 2016 in the Burnhamthorpe and Winston Churchill area. *Station 124 is planned for 2015 - 2016 in the Dundas and Cawthra area. External links *Mississauga Fire & Emergency Services *Mississauga Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 1212) *Pictures of Mississauga Fire Trucks Station map Category:Peel Region Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus